


Family

by Ravenblossom



Series: Her Shadow [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 2 Family, F/M, Kikaga week, M/M, and he's not happy when Aomine takes an interest in her, and teases his boyfriend, but kise is amused, kagami has a twin sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: Kagami's twin sister moves back to Tokyo the before the start of their second year. Kise thinks she and Aomine would make a cute couple. The very idea enrages Kagami.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A day late for Kikaga week day 2. My original idea for family wasn't working out so I wrote this.
> 
> It was inspired by my fic Her Shadow, where I cis swapped Kagami. And originally I was going to end it with canon Kagami showing up at the end as her twin as a joke, but I'm not going to do that. Instead I wrote an AU of the fic where they were twins and canon Kagami moves in at the end. 
> 
> This is the reverse where femKagami moves to Japan after the events of the series. I always figured that if Kagami had a sister, and she and Aomine started dating, that Kagami would just hate that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Although most of this fic does focus on Kagami and Kise and is mostly a conversation between the two.

Kise didn’t know that Kagami had a twin sister, not until he, Aomine, Kuroko and Momoi walking to his apartment for a streetball game at a nearby court. They spotted her at that court and, at first, they thought she was Kagami, until the got a closer look and saw her pony tail as well as her more feminine features.

She saw the four of them and introduced herself, explained that she was Kagami’s twin, that her name was also Taiga, which she promptly explained that their parents weren’t very creative and that everyone called her Tai-chan anyway.

It didn’t take long for Aomine to challenge her to a one on one and the two were soon in a very hated game.

 Kagami arrived soon after, he had been gone all morning and hadn’t even know his sister was in Japan. So it as a surprised for him to see her at the court playing basketball with Aomine.

As they stood watching the game, Kagami was held the fence tightly, his knuckles turning white. At one point, Aomine was behind his sister, reaching around her, and he only grabbed the fence tighter and then mumbled to himself.

“Your sister really does look like you.” Kise said. Kagami and his sister had the same build, the same mannerisms, and from that brief conversation they had she had the same attitude… she really was a girl version of him.

“No she doesn’t.” Kagami folded his arms and frowned.

Kise ignored him. “I can now have you as a boy and a girl…”

Kagami turned to face him. “Ew! No… I’m not sharing you with my sister!”

“Oh right sorry…” Kise stuck out his lower lip. So much for his twin fantasy. But thinking about it… he wouldn’t want a relationship that included one of his sisters either.

Kise watched Kagami-chan score and she and Aomine give each other a smile. He thought they were cute together. But Kagami also noticed that smile.

“No… not him.” He grumbled squeezing the fence so tight Kise thought it was going to break.

“Aw come on Kagamicchi, Aominecchi is a good guy.” He thought for a moment. “And if he married your sister, he would be our brother.” The thought made him smile and now he wanted to find a way for Kuroko to become part of their family.

“Yeah that’s just what I want.” Kagami rolled his eyes. “And wait, you’re already thinking about marriage?”

“Yeah…” Kise felt his face get red. They had been officially dating for only a week so it was too early to discuss marriage… but he had been in love with Kagami for months. Spending their lives together had been on his mind for a very long time.

“Kise… how long?” Kagami tilted his head.

“Um… remember when I came to Seirin to convince Kurokocchi to transfer to Kaijo?”

“You mean the day we met!” Kagami blushed. His hands relaxed and they dropped to his side.

He nodded smiling. “Don’t you want to?”

His face only got redder. “That’s… a very big decision… but someday-“

“It’s okay Kagamicchi, we don’t have to talk about that now.” Kise patted him on the shoulder. Kagami was always so cute when he blushed.

He focused back on the game. “Would you rather your sister marry Kurokocchi?” He glanced over at Kuroko and Momoi, who were a distance away from them. Kagami still wasn’t comfortable with PDA and the only way Kise could get him to hold his hand was to get him away from the others.

But he wondered how Kuroko and Momoi felt about the two. Looking at them,  Kuroko was smiling as and Momoi looked starry eyed.

“Kuroko?” Kagami raised his eyebrow. “I’d be more afraid for him than her… and it would be my luck that our nieces and nephews would inherit his low presence… I couldn’t handle more than one person in the family surprising me all the time.”

“Ours?” Kise felt his heart flutter.

Kagami’s grabbed the fence and stared at the ground. “Yes ours.”

Kise smiled. So Kagami would consider marriage with him.

“And don’t you think.” Kagami pointed to Momoi. “that one would kill her?”

“Yeah maybe.” Kise laughed. Momoi made it no secret that she loved Kuroko. She’d take it hard if he fell in love with another girl. “Okay fine, what about Midorimacchi?”

Kagami thought for a moment. “He might be fine, I don’t think he’d do anything weird.”

Kise grinned. “But what if his lucky item was handcuffs?” Kise knew Midorima’s mind would never go there, but Kagami’s facial expression was more than worth mentioning it.

Kagami cringed. “Ugh… Anyway there’s no way that she’s his type.”

“Murasakibaracchi?” He said intending to go through everyone from Teiko.

“Does that guy even know the difference between a boy and a girl? But Tai-chan does like to eat so maybe… no not him!” Kagami folded his arms.

“Akashicchi? She could be his empress.”

“No way! Definitely not him! And why are you trying to marry her to one of the generation of miracles?”

“I’m not, your reaction is just fun.” Kise laughed.

Kagami sighed and looked at Aomine and Kagami-chan. They had just finished their one on one and were walking towards them.

“Am I just too over protective?”

Kise grabbed his hand. “Yeah a little, but it is cute.”

“It doesn’t matter, she’s going to do what she wants to do.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll talk to Aominecchi and tell him to behave himself.” He doubted that Aomine would listen, but it seemed to make Kagami feel better.

Kagami-chan ran over to her brother. “Hey Taiga, why did you tell me you were here!” She said in English and then threw her arms around him.

“I was waiting for you to finish your one on one.” Kagami said.

She scoffed. “I could have stopped for a minute to say hi.”

“Hey Kagami.” Aomine approached him. “You never told us that you had a twin sister.” He grinned. “She plays basketball much better than you.”

“She does not!” Kagami yelled and Kise put his hand on his shoulder. Kagami didn’t quite get that Aomine was only trying to get under his skin.

Kagami turned his attention back to his sister. “Tai-chan, I didn’t know you were coming to Japan.”

She tilted her head. “Dad transferred me back here… I sent you a text.”

“I never got it.”

“Huh?” She pulled out her phone and looked through her messages. “Oh… it never sent.”

Kagami put his hand over his face. “Typical…”

Momoi and Kuroko walked over and Momoi started talking to Kagami-chan.

Aomine moved closer to Kagami and put his arm around him. Kise almost reached and hit it away but he stopped himself.

“You know…” Aomine began. “I always thought that if you were a girl that you would be perfect for me.” He eyed Kagami-chan. “It turns out you’d be pretty hot.”

Kagami frowned. “Watch it, that’s my sister!”

Aomine shrugged. “Come on, it’s a compliment.”

“Aominecchi…. That’s not how you compliment someone’s sibling.”

 “We’re going to play another game tomorrow.” Aomine grinned. “I’m going to spend all day with her.”

Kagami clenched his teeth, doing everything he could to not to go off on him.

“Aomine-kun…” Kuroko spoke first. “Please don’t make Kagami-kun angry, you might trigger his brother instinct and get hurt.”

“Come on Tetsu, it’s just a game of basketball.” He folded his arms. “Satsuki is probably going to be there anyway so you should come too.”

“Yes I’ll chaperone for Kagami-kun.” He looked at Kagami and extended his hand in a fist pump which Kagami only groaned.

Aomine glared at his former shadow and Kise laughed.

Kagami-chan looked over and blinked. “Hey, wait when did that guy get here?” She pointed to Kuroko.

“I’ve been here the whole time.”

* * *

 

Kise and Kagami had planned to go on a date that evening. When Kise arrived at his apartment, Kagami was still in the shower. His sister let him in and they both sat at the table. He might as well take the time to get to know her. They could be family one day.

But before he could ask anything she spoke first, and she suddenly had a presence that made him want to shrink up in his chair.

“So you’re his boyfriend.” She never once breaking eye contact. “And you’re a model?”

Kise nodded.

She raised her eyebrow at him. “And you really like him right? He’s not just a fling? And you aren’t moving too fast for him…”

“Uh…” He never thought he’d get these types of questions from a family member when dating a boy.  “I promise you have nothing to worry about… I do like your brother… and it’s only been a week so, we barely hold hands.”

She sighed. “Sorry… it’s just… Taiga doesn’t look it but he can be shy about this stuff…. And I don’t want him to get his hear broken… I’m just trying to look out for him.”

He sat up straight. “Kagamicchi…-chan, I already know that about him. I promise that we’re taking it very slow… I told you that we’ve only held hands… he gets flustered enough with just that.” He wanted to go further with Kagami, a kiss at least, some cuddling. But they really hadn’t spent that much time that week at his apartment, so they really didn’t have the opportunity. Maybe he’d suggest that for their next date…

Kagami-chan smiled and looked relieved.

“You two really are a lot alike.” He thought back to the conversation he had earlier that day with Kagami and wondered what would have happened if his sister had moved to Tokyo months ago and he had been in the same situation Aomine had been earlier that day.

“We are not.” She folded her arms and made the same face Kagami did earlier.

He laughed. Yes they really were twins.

Kagami entered the kitchen, dressed fairly nice. Kise stood up ready to go.

“You two have fun.” Kagami-chan said. She pulled out her phone and started texting.

“Who are you talking to?” Kagami asked.

“Aomine.” She said.

Kise saw Kagami tense up. He grabbed his arm and pulled him along. “Let it go, they’ll be fine.”


	2. The Twins and Their Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote another chapter. I guess it's not longer a one shot.
> 
> But this one is definitely rated teen and up lol. Some off screen shenanigans happening and this is the closest I'll ever get to writing smut.

His sister let out a cry from her bed room. Kagami squeezed the blankets and closed his eyes. It wasn’t the first one he had heard that night. Several times that hour he thought they were done… and then he’d hear another yelp.

“I hate this.” He said in a low whisper.

Aomine was staying the night… again. Kagami was convinced that this was just a fling for him. His sister was not at all Aomine’s type and Kagami had never thought of him as a guy who would want a long term relationship. It was only a matter of time before he got board and found a girl more to his tastes.

“Come on Kagamicchi…” Kise put his hand over his. “They seem happy together.”

Kise wasn’t wrong. Kagami saw the way his sister looked at Aomine... and the looks that he gave her, which would make anyone believe that he was in love with her. But Kagami still refused to accept it.

It was only a matter of time before Kagami-chan ran home in tears and locked herself in her bedroom while Aomine went about his life as if nothing had happened.

He also didn’t want a pervert dating his sister. Aomine had his own collection of dirty magazines as well as those featuring Mai-chan.

Kagami sighed. “It’s just…”

“She’s your sister I know… and you feel like you need to protect her. But you don’t have to worry about Aominecchi, he really does like her… and even if they don’t work out… that happens all the time, she’ll get over the heart break.”

He was aware of that. Most teen relationships didn’t last. But he still hated the thought of him with his sister. And he had another concern.

“What if he gets her pregnant. Tai-chan can be very careless… and I don’t trust him to be responsible.” If his sister had a baby, that could end her dream of playing in the WNBA.

Kise winced. “Um…. I’m sure they’re being careful.” He didn’t sound the least bit convincing. “And if you’re that concerned, you could always ask her…” He shrugged.

“I’m not asking her about that!” The very thought of bringing that up to her made him sick. She’d probably kill him too.

“Okay… um… I can ask Aominecchi…”

“Do you really think he would even know?” Kagami grumbled.

Kagami-chan let out a loud scream.

He slammed his hands down. “Why does she have to be so loud!”

Kise laughed and then shrugged. “At least… Aominecchi is giving her pleasure too? You should at least be happy about that.”

Kagami groaned. Kise did have a point… but no, he wasn’t going to be happy. There were many reason to be happy for his sister and that was not one of them. He much rather she be more… discreet.

Kise wrapped his arm around him. “Kagamicchi… I’ll buy you some ear muffs… but for tonight… let’s see if we can out do them.” Then he went in for a deep kiss.

* * *

 

Kagami rolled out of bed the next morning, completely exhausted. Kise was still in a deep sleep next to him. It had been a good night. Maybe they weren’t louder than Aomine and Kagami-chan, but whatever Kise had done… it was amazing.

Kagami put on his clothes and when to the kitchen. He’d surprise Kise with breakfast… but only Kise. Tai-chan and Aomine could get their own food.

As soon as he reached the kitchen, Aomine walked out of Tai-chan’s room yawning.

Kagami glared at him. Of all people to join him…

“Morning.” He said half asleep and sat at the kitchen table. He was only wearing a tee-shirt and boxers and he looked as though the could lay his head on the table and go back to sleep.

Kagami frowned. “Hey, put some pants on!”

Aomine eyed him. “Why? It’s only guys here… except for your sister, but she’s seen me in even less.” He grinned.

“Yeah don’t remind me!” Kagami mumbled.

“I think you got enough of a reminder last night.” Aomine flashed a smile.

Kagami shot him a look.

“Hey I tried to quiet her down, we really don’t need her to wake up all the neighbors. I told her to bite me…” He tugged at his shirt revealing a bit mark on his shoulder. “but it didn’t help.”

He felt sick. The less details he knew about those two last night, the better.

“You’re just… it’s my sister! Do you really have to stay here every night!”

Aomine held his hands up. “Don’t blame me, your sister is the one that always wants it. I barely have the stamina to keep up with her!”

“Then why don’t you just tell her no and take a break for the night.”

“I said that I barely have the stamina… not that I don’t want it.” He laughed. “Most guys would love to have this problem.”

Kagami folded his arms.

“If you don’t believe me, ask her.”

“I’m not asking her that!” Just why couldn’t sister fall in love with one of the other miracles? Like Kuroko. He’d never have to worry about Kuroko. Or Midorima… it would be years before those two slept together. Murasakibara… he was lazy, it would never happen between them, or Akashi… he was polite, as long as the emperor didn’t come out. Though he had a strange feeling that his sister would win in a battle between those two.

Kagami-chan then walked out of the room wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair was down and messy. She leaned over behind Aomine and wrapped her arms around him.

“What’s going on out here?” She asked. “You two are being very loud and I wanted some more sleep.”

Kagami looked away from her frowning and his face got red.

She sighed. “Taiga get over it, I’m not doing anything that you’re not doing. But… I am sorry about the noise.” She laughed quietly.

“Yeah but…”

“I know… I’m a girl.” She rolled her eyes. “But I’ll be fine. I’ve talked to Alex plenty of times…” She gave Aomine a kiss on the cheek and he smiled.

“Are you still up for basketball today Tai-chan?” Aomine asked.

“Um yeah… you didn’t wear me out that much last night.” She giggled.

Their cutesiness almost made him gag. But something else caught his attention.

“Tai-chan? You’re on a first name basis with her?” The two had only been dating for about four months…

“Yeah.” Tai-chan said. “If he’s going to fuck me he’s going to call me by my name.”

He just looked at them, unsure of how to respond. He had Kise had been dating far longer and were still calling each other by their surnames.

“Also, we’re going to America over spring vacation. I’m going to introduce him to our friends… I promised him that there will be a few that he can’t beat.” She grinned and held him tighter. “And then we’re going to watch an NBA game… I’m not sure which one yet-”

“Hey wait… you two are going on vacation together to America?” Kagami interrupted her.

“Yeah, Alex said it was okay, and Dad gives us enough money every month that I can easily afford two plane tickets.”

He put his hand over his head. Spring vacation was still months away. Anything could happen between them in that time. His sister really needed to think things through better.

Kagami eyed Aomine.

“It was her idea.” He shrugged. “And I want to go.”

“You should come too, and bring Kise.” Kagami-chan said. “Alex won’t mind.”

He looked down. She was right. Alex wouldn’t mind if they visited and brought friends to America. She was one of the few people he could tell about him and Kise. Definitely not their father.

But It had never occurred to him to take Kise on a vacation, especially overseas… It could be fun and Kise would love to go.

There was a knock at the door. Kagami-chan let go of Aomine and answered it.

“Hey guys!” She greeted.

“Tai-chan!” Momoi’s voice was heard. Kagami-chan led Kuroko and Momoi into the apartment.

“Dai-chan! Put some pants on!” Momoi scolded the moment she saw him.

Aomine scoffed. “Satsuki what’s the big deal?”

“Because… ew! Just go do it!”

Aomine got up and walked to Kagami-chan’s room mumbling about how bossy she was.

Kagami suddenly liked Momoi a lot more than he ever had. Not that he ever had any issues with her, she was fairly normal as far as the generation of miracles were concerned… maybe with the exception of her love for Kuroko but that was besides the point. She could keep Aomine in line.

But Kagami-chan had invited Kuroko and Momoi over which must mean…

“Are you two playing basketball with them?” Ever since his sister arrived in Tokyo, Momoi had started playing. She and his sister would go out to the court a few times a week and practice, and from what he had heard, she had made a lot of improvement.

Momoi nodded. “And I get to be on Tai-chan’s team!”

Kagami laughed quietly. “I know who’s going to win.” He was a little annoyed that he and Kise hadn’t been invited. Kuroko was supposed to be his light. But lately he had been spending more time with Aomine.

Kagami-chan shot him a look. But there was no denying that Aomine and Kuroko would win that game. His sister was good, and she had only gotten better ever since she had started to play weekly one on ones with Aomine. But she and Momoi weren’t beating the old shadow and light combo. Not by themselves anyway.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko eyed him. “You and Kise-kun should join us.”

He smiled. Kuroko hadn’t forgotten about him.

Aomine returned wearing sweatpants, and Kagami was sure that they belonged to his sister as they had tigers on them. But he didn't say anything.

“I haven’t eaten yet.” He announced.

“I’m going to make breakfast, Kuroko… Satsuki… have you two eaten yet?”

They both shook their heads. Typical of them. Neither could really cook. But they were probably expecting to eat breakfast with Aomine and Kagami-chan.

“So for six then…” She said and started grabbing things out of the pantry.

After last night and the conversation that he had that morning, Kagami was relieved that he didn’t have to cook. He’d make Kise breakfast some other time. But for now, he wanted to talk to him about something.

 Kagami went back to his room to wake him up, but Kise was already sitting up in bed yawning. Kagami sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Morning.”

“Good morning.”  Kise said and then yawned again.

“Kuroko and Momoi are here.” He said.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise grinned and started to stand up.

“Hey put some cloths on first before you go out there!” Kagami grabbed his shoulder and force him to sit back down. Then he picked up his shirt and dropped it in Kise’s lap. “They’re going out to play basketball with Tai-chan and Aomine. We’re invited.”

“Okay.” Kise said still half asleep. “Do I get to be on Kurokocchi’s team?”

“Maybe…” If he had full say in the teams, Kagami would be on a team with Kise and Kuroko. But the teams were already decided for their two on two and they were likely to be split up.

“And um…” Kagami continued. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Aomine and Tai-chan were with each other earlier. His sister was better at this boyfriend thing than him. “What would you think if we started calling each other by our first names?”

Kise’s widened. “Really?”

“Yeah… I mean, we’ve been dating for a few months… I think it’s time…”

Kise got a big a smile on his face. “Yes I think we should Kaga- I mean Taiga.” He blushed as he said his name. “But there’s one problem…”

“What is it?”

“When we first started dating, I thought I would call you Tai-chan… but that’s what you call your sister… so I need a new name…” He paused. “I thought about Taigacchi… but I kind of want it to be more special for you. Maybe Taigako?”

“Whatever you want Ryouta.”

Kise giggled as Kagami said his name.

“And um… would you like to go to America over spring vacation? My sister and Aomine are going to stay with Alex… and we’re allowed to go. I could introduce you to my friends… and we could see an NBA game…”

Kise grinned. “You’re full of surprised this morning. But yes, I would love to go.”

Kagami smiled. He’d have to call Alex later and tell her his plans. But his sister was calling them, announcing that breakfast was ready and they had a streetball game to play later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the naming wasn't too confusing. It's always hard when there're two characters with the same surname.
> 
> Aomine is in love with Tai-chan, much more than Kagami-kun realizes. Kagami-chan shares his interest and is offering streetball with some awesome players, an NBA game... yeah she spoils her boyfriend. He really doesn't want to upset Kagami-kun, he still does want to be his friend, but he just can't help teasing him.
> 
> Kagami-kun... he's still trying to figure the whole dating thing out. 
> 
> I have one more part planned for fathers day. (It's taking place way into the future) We'll see if I get it done in time.


	3. Children

The five-year-old boy ran a head of them towards the basketball courts laughing. Kagami chased after him. That kid truly was his sister and Aomine’s child. And of course, he’d run once he saw a group playing street ball. With Tai-chan as his mother and Aomine as his father, he was practically born with a basketball in his hand. In fact, Aomine had brought a basketball to the hospital the day Tai-chan went into labor, all ready to go out and play a one on one with him… despite the kid being only a few hours old. Kagami immediately called him an idiot and went and bought his nephew a plush basketball.

“Hey stay with us.” Kagami said as she caught up to the boy.

He and Kise had their niece and nephew for the day as well as Kuroko and Momoi’s kids. Tai-chan was eight months pregnant with twins and Kagami really thought she needed to rest. Once Kise offered to take Kuroko’s kids with them, Tai-chan’s day of rest turned into a double date. Luckily, one that involved staying at their house, ordering in food, and watching movies.

So now they had a ten-year-old, a five-year-old, two four-year-olds, and a two-year-old. It was busy. But at the very least, Kuroko’s oldest could help out. The only problem, she inherited her father’s low presence and Kagami kept losing track of her.

Their niece grabbed Kise’s hand and pulled him towards the playground. Kise smiled and let led him and Kuroko’s three girls followed.

“Come on.” Kagami said to his nephew. “We’ll go watch them later.”

Kagami nearly took a step back after the disappointed look his nephew gave him. He looked exactly like Aomine, but that look, it was completely his sister.

He would have like to have taken his nephew over to watch the street ball game, but that would have involved leaving Kise with four girls, three under the age of five, and at least two with a very low presence. Kise would have said that he could have handled it, but Kagami knew he’d eventually get over whelmed.

Kagami led the boy over to the playground and to his relief, he ran to play with the others.

Kagami had been wrong about Aomine. Back in high school he was sure that he and his sister would have broken up within a year of dating and that he was only into her for the sex. But their relationship continued even when Tai-chan attended college in America and even still when they played for their pro teams. After they both retired they got married and now had two kids and were about to add two more.

And Aomine was a much better dad than Kagami ever thought he’d be. He was always spending time with his kids and, as much as he was the “fun” parent, he never let them get away with bad behavior. The kids stopped what they were doing whenever raised his voice a little.

He walked over to where Kise was pushing two of the kids in the swing. Kagami picked up Kuroko’s youngest and set her in one and pushed with him.

“They’re so cute… I wish we could have one.” Kise said sighing.

Kagami looked down. He knew that Kise had wanted a kid for a long time. He started talking about it when they were still in high school. But the thought of being a father had always made Kagami nervous, He wasn’t sure if he was cut out for it. However, after spending so much time with Aomine and Kuroko’s kids to the point that they sometimes felt like they were his own, he thought they might be able to handle it.

“Who says we can’t?”

Kise looked at him. “Kagamicchi…?”

“There’s ways that we could…” He said and wanted to punch himself for letting his face get red over this. They had been together for so many years… there was no way that anything should embarrass him anymore.

Years ago, Tai-chan told him that if he ever wanted to use a surrogate that she’d be willing to donate one of her eggs. Had they used her egg and Kise’s sperm, they really would have a kid that looked like a mix of them. But he still didn’t want to rule out adoption.

“We’ll talk about it.” Kagami finished. He really didn’t want to discuss his sister’s offer in front of the kids.

Kise grinned. “So we’re going to have a kid!”

“Yeah we can.” Kagami smiled. “But like I said, we’ll talk about it later. There’s a few things the little ones shouldn’t hear.”

The sun was setting by the time by the time they left the park. Kagami counted the kids.

“Wait where’s Kairi!” He looked around frantically for the blue haired four-year-old.

“She’s right here!” His niece said grabbing the girl by the arm and pushing her in front of him.

He breathed a sigh of relief and took the little girl's hand. The only one of their children that didn’t seem to have Kuroko’s low presence was their youngest, who very much took after Momoi.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter I write for this AU, unless I think of something else. I've thought about writing their trip to America but I just can't think of a story for it.
> 
> Kagami and Kise are married btw. I tried to somehow mention it in the fic but it just read awkward for me. 
> 
> Aomine and Kuroko's four year old daughter's will be the next generation's shadow and light. Kagami's twins will take after her and look like canon Kagami.
> 
> Because Momoi didn't play pro basketball, she and Kuroko had a kid much earlier than Aomine and femKagami. Kuroko wasn't home when she went into labor and canon Kagami totally had to drive her to the hospital. 
> 
> Aomine and Kagami still have their rivalry, but they've definitely matured... for the most part. They are brother in laws now but will act more like actual brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> I always figured that that two would be overprotective of each other. They'd have the "No one can pick on my brother/sister except for me!" kind of relationship.
> 
> But yeah Kise wants to marry Kagami and he'd love it if one of his friend's married his sister.


End file.
